The Hybrid Grimm
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: What if Nick had a younger sister? what if she was a grimm like him? what if she was something else? What if she finds her mate when she first makes eye contact?
1. Bio

Name: Samantha Rose Burkhardt prefers Sam

Age: 23.

Species: Half Grimm/ Half Fuchsbau.

Height: 5'7".

Weight: 135.

Eye color: Dusk Blue.

Job: Detective.

Living Family: Nick, older brother.

Tattoos: Triskele between shoulder blades & Celtic moon on left collar.

Scars: Five claw marks on both sides of her midsection.

Vehicle: 2011 Black Chevy Camaro.


	2. Pilot

I was going over some of my files for my job as a detective, I smelt a male Blutbad next door, I never bothered him, never even seen him, but as long as he's clean,

he's not going to be hunted. I was getting a headache when my phone rang. I sighed, I had the week off come on, I saw it was a restricted number and I answered it.

"Burkhardt" I Sighed "Carleigh, I need you to meet me at Nick's house" My Aunt Marie said worried. "Yes auntie is it about the reapers" I said as I looked outside my

window. My Wolfdog Shia looked at me. I patted her head, "I am afraid so my Dear LilFox" She replied. I smiled at the nickname she had given me a long time ago.

"See you there" I said before I hung up. I grabbed my keys, Desert Eagle, and had placed it in the back of my pants. I went outside, locked my door, and got into my

baby. "Damn Reapers" I had growled seeing my eyes glowing their golden color, they dulled and I started my car. I drove over to Nick's to see my aunt's trailer, I went

inside to see my aunt in her Condition. "Marie, why are they hunting now" I asked her as I showed my Fuchsbau Feature. They went away as my aunt felt my cheeks.

"They are on to us" She said as she looked into my dusk blue eyes. I soon smelt Nick's scent. I looked at my aunt, she nodded and got chopping of veggies. I saw the

door open and it was Nick's girlfriend Juliette. Soon Nick got home. "Aunt Marie. When did you get here?" He asked as I watched him hug her. "Sorry for the short

notice." Aunt Marie said nodding at me. "Well, how are you doing? Is everything okay?" Nick asked her. "Not as okay as I used to be." She replied. I walked outside. I

waited for Marie and Nick, soon they got outside, sadly she has cancer, she has been like a mom to me, more than my actual mom. "How bad is it?" Nick asked as the

three of us walked. "Two months, two weeks, two days. Nobody knows. But there are so many things I have to tell you." Marie told us. "Why didn't you come here

sooner?" Nick asked. "I couldn't." She replied. "Why?" My big brother wanted to know. "Just listen to us. There are things you don't know. Things about our family." I

finally spoke up. "Our family? You're my family." Nick pointed at both of us. "Have you been seeing strange things? Things that you can't explain?" I asked him. "Oh, I

knew it. This is all happening so much faster than I thought it would. When it happened to me, it knocked me on my ass. I couldn't move for a week." Marie spoke up

worried. "What are you talking about?" Nick asked me. "The misfortune of our family is already passing to you. I'm so sorry. I know you love Juliette, but you have to

end it and never see her again. It's just too dangerous." Marie said making me shiver. "What?" Nick said as I looked in the direction Marie was looking. "Oh, my God.

He's here." Marie said getting her knife, she looked at me, I made my eyes glow their gold color. "Who?" Nick asked. "Hulda." I growled before morphing into my

Fuchsbau form. Suddenly, a troll-like creature attacks Marie with a scythe. I fight back, Nick tries to help, but he is knocked on his back. Hulda is about to bring his

scythe down on Marie, but I tackled him to the ground. Hulda gets up and smacks me with his scythe, just before Marie stabs him with her knife in the back. Hulda

smacks her across the face, knocking her to the ground. He goes to kill her, but Nick shoots him repeatedly, killing him. Nick watches as Hulda's face changes from troll-

like to a normal person. Nick then runs over to check on Marie. I get back up and turn back, Nick is scared, I walked to him and shake my head. "Did you kill him?" Marie

asked as I laid her head in my lap. Nick then nods, "I thought I'd lost him. They're after me." She said taking off two similar necklaces, handing each to us. "Never lose

these. Guard them with your life. They'll be looking for them. Nick Sam, your parents didn't die in a crash. They were killed." Marie then passed out. "It happened so

fast. He came out of nowhere. He had that thing in his hand, and he went right for her, Hank. I had no choice." Nick said as I gave a false story. Nick and I begin to

drive to the hospital. "When were you going to tell me Sam" He said as he gripped the wheel. "When you were ready" I replied. We got there, Nick began drawing the

reaper that had attacked us. "Mr. and Miss Burhardt? She's conscious now." The Doc said causing us to rush to our aunt. "You saw him, didn't you? You saw who Hulda

really was." Aunt Marie asked Nick."I don't know what I saw or how you did that. What's going on?" Nick confessed "We have the ability to see what no one else can.

When they lose control, they can't hide, and we see them for what they really are." I spoke up as Marie rubbed my arm."Look, you need some rest." Nick said looking

at me. "This is no fairy tale. The stories are real. What they wrote about really happened. You two are the last Grimms. I know it's a lot, and I wish I had more time, but

everything's in my trailer. Sweetie, there's so much you still don't know." Marie said as her eyes looked droopy. "Look, what you said about our parents…" Nick started.

"You're both vulnerable now. You need to be careful. Don't ever lose what I gave to you." She said looking at both of us. "I'm sorry, Burkhardt. You can see her again

tomorrow." The Doctor said before we had to leave. Soon I went home, I went into my basement, and turned on my study, All the information written by Grimms before

me. I smelt Nick nearby, it was about 2 in the morning, what is he doing here. I locked up my study and went outside to see my neighbor attacking my brother. I

morphed and let out a growl. "You shouldn't have come back." He said to Nick, then he looked me in the eyes, I was awe struck, my heart was beating so fast, I felt

drawn to the man."Okay, okay, okay. Lighten up. I'm just making a point. Come on. Let's grab a brew. And, by the way, you're paying for that window." He said as

soon as he snapped out of it. "You know, I never seen one of you before. I heard about you guys all my life. Never thought I'd see one up close. A Grimm. Ha! What do

you know?" He said as he let us inside. "What are you exactly" My neighbor pointed at me. "Don't really have a term for what I am, but I'm Half Grimm, Half Fuchsbau" I

said morphing, "Your eyes look not black like his but a midnight blue" He said with a smile. "I'm his sister by the way, Sam Burkhardt" I said offering my hand.

"Eddie Monroe, but I go by Monroe" He said as he shook my hand, it felt like pure electricity. "You know about me?" Nick asked a bit weirded out."Are you kidding? My

folks used to tell me stories about you guys. Scared the hell out of me when I was a kid. How long you been at this? You seem kind of new." Monroe said to my

brother. "Who are you?" Nick asked. "Wow, you are new at this. What, someone in your family just die?" Monroe asked. "Our aunt's in a coma." I spoke up. "Ahh, that

explains it. What's her name?" He asked. "Marie Kessler." Nick spoke, I was soon drawn into my train of thought."Guys I have something at home I need to check on,

bye bro, See you sometime Monroe" I said with a smile. I went home, back to my study, to look into one of my books. "Blutbads and Fuchsbau" I said as I looked at

them. "It is possible for Blutbaden and Fuchsbau to find mates, it is rare for both to find mates with one another" I said looking at a page.


End file.
